


Sweet Dreams | Damon Baird x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Baird is an ass, But what else is new?, Carrying, Carrying to bed, Everyone is tired, F/M, Nothin' like a promise of a morning bj to get a man off his ass, Reader is lazy, sleepy, sleepy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace shook his head, confused, "You guys have been married how long?"</p><p>"Ten years next week. We're in it for the milestones." Damon added with a satirical smile, reaching over to high five you, who just barely held out your hand for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams | Damon Baird x Reader |

"Is she sleeping?" Anya asked quietly.

"No, but she's getting there." Marcus muttered, tired himself.

"And she can sleep there for all I care, 'cause I'm not carrying her. Did it across the threshold already, so I'm in the clear." Damon said, bitterly jovial as he fixed up JACK, unhappy with how wrecked the bot had become after the latest Locust attack.

"You're a dick…" You managed to mutter, to which your husband responded with a brief chuckle and a half smile.

"Yeah, yeah, and you're a bitch."

Jace shook his head, confused, "You guys have been married how long?"

"Ten years next week. We're in it for the milestones." Damon added with a satirical smile, reaching over to high five you, who just barely held out your hand for him.

"Damn right…" You murmured.

The young Gear just shook his head again, still not understanding how you and Baird were possibly a couple, let alone married for almost a full decade. Guess two sarcastic, witty assholes were meant for one another.

"You should get to bed. All of you." Sam said, "Long day ahead of us tomorrow. Get up, let's go, come on."

Clayton began the round of grumbles and mumbles, each of your fellow Gears headed off to bed. You and Baird were the last ones out in the common area of the ship, and you were damn near seconds away from passing out in the uncomfortable chair.

"Babe." Baird spoke up as he carefully worked with some wires, "Get to bed. I'll be there in a few."

"'M tired…"

"Which is why you need to get in bed."

"Dun' feel like movin'."

"I already said I'm not carrying you."

"Damonnn…" You whined, "You're m' hubby…"

"Yeah, I know. I'm the one that proposed, remember?"

You let out another whine. Damon sighed and shook his head.

"Hubby wants to fix JACK."

"Fix 'im after 'm in bed…"

"No. 'Cause if I go up there, I'm gonna wanna go to bed instead of coming back down here."

"I'll wake you up…"

"No."

"… With a BJ."

Next thing you knew, his tools were slammed on the table, and you were over his shoulder.


End file.
